


HuntClan

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Percy Jackson/Warrior cats crossovers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: Lately, there have been reports of strange scents around ThunderClan's borders and Bramblestar leads a patrol to investigate. He discovers the source, but soon finds out much more than he bargained for...
Relationships: None
Series: Percy Jackson/Warrior cats crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	HuntClan

HuntClan 

Leader: Silverarrow (Artemis)

Dark red tabby she-cat with light silver eyes. A white crescent moon shape on her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deputy: Lightningpine (Thalia)

Black she-cat with electric blue eyes. White lightning bolt-shaped markings on her back.  
Apprentice: Arrowpaw 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Medicine cat: Forestmoon (Phoebe)

Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warriors: 

Battlequeen (Reyna)

Brown striped she-cat with dark brown eyes. Four distinct black bands placed evenly on her tail.  
Apprentice: Ripplepaw 

Nightshade (Zoë)

Fluffy copper tabby she-cat with black eyes. One white paw and white star-shaped marking on her back. 

Cypressleaf (Celyn)

Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. 

Mistfire 

Calico she-cat with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Crimsonpaw 

Huntclaw (Hunter Kowalski)

Stark white she-cat with hazel eyes. 

Lightblaze (Bianca)

Cream coloured she-cat with dark brown eyes. White stripes on legs. 

Deerfoot (Naomi)

Dappled brown she-cat with orange eyes. 

Springflower 

Yellow tabby she-cat with light green eyes. 

Summerleaf 

Dark brown and black striped she-cat with dark green eyes. 

Autumnfall 

Dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. 

Winterblossom 

White she-cat with one green eye and one gold eye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apprentices: 

Arrowpaw 

Russet brown she-cat with green eyes. 

Crimsonpaw 

Reddish-orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Ripplepaw 

Pure black she-cat with sea-green eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kits: 

Fawnkit 

Light brown she-kit with large brown eyes. White speckles mimicking a deer's coat. 

Lynxkit 

Creamy brown she-kit with golden eyes. Dark brown swirls covering her fur. 

Crystalkit 

Pure white she-kit with sky-blue eyes. Deaf

• • • 

Bramblestar padded through the forest, accompanied by his dawn patrol. Lately, there had been suspicious activity going around the border, and he intended to find out exactly what was going on. 

He came to a halt at the border, giving the instructions to spread out and re-mark the border line. 

While wandering along the borderline, Bramblestar suddenly spotted an unfamiliar cat sniffing around the border. The intruder was a fluffy, copper-coloured she-cat with a white band on her front paw. She looked no older than an apprentice. 

Apparently paying no regard to the border, the she-cat stepped delicately over it, straight into their territory! 

Thinking quickly, Bramblestar raced off, collecting the rest of his patrol, then returning to that spot. The she-cat was still there, and she had a dead mouse with her. 

Bramblestar felt a surge of anger. This was his clan's territory, and therefore their mouse! 

He and his patrol slithered through the grass, before suddenly springing on the unsuspecting she-cat. She whirled around, her expression surprised, then defiant. 

She jumped back, dodging Sorrelstripe's attack, then nimbly sliding under Stormcloud, sending him stumbling to the ground. Bramblestar skidded to a halt, eyes narrowing. 

Though the she-cat was small and slender, she was also faster, more quick on her feet. Even against the patrol of five, she was holding her own, fighting viciously against his warriors. 

Out of the blue, more ThunderClan warriors came racing up, taking the she-cat by surprise and pinning her to the ground. 

"Good job, warriors. Let's bring this intruder to camp." Bramblestar meowed. 

"She deserves punishment for crossing our border!" Berrynose growled. 

The she-cat writhed and shrieked on the ground. "My clan will here of this!" she snarled, furiously wriggling. "Then you will pay!" 

Bramblestar flicked his tail in annoyance. "So you mean to tell me that you're not a rogue? Which clan are you from then? WindClan?" 

The she-cat glared at him with the darkest eyes Bramblestar had ever seen. 

"My name is Nightshade." She said proudly. "And I am a warrior of HuntClan." 

• • • 

After they had dragged Nightshade back to camp, Bramblestar had put her in the apprentice den, and placed four guards around it. Inside, the copper she-cat was oddly silent, only occasionally muttering curses about his warriors.  
Bramblestar leapt up onto the Highledge, raising his tail commandingly. "Cats of ThunderClan! Today, we found a lone she-cat wandering inside our border. We have taken her prisoner, but she claims to be from a clan called HuntClan. Has any of you heard of such a clan?" He looked out among the assembled sea of cats. "No? Then we shall take her claims to be false-" 

Twigbranch suddenly piped up, trembling from head to toe. "I've heard of it." she said, her voice no more than a whisper. "Legend says that HuntClan is a mythical clan consisting of fierce she-cats. They travel from place to place, eliminating threats in their area. The rest in unknown." 

Berrynose suddenly stood up. "That's utter nonsense!" he started, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar band of cats, pushing their way into camp. 

The leader of the bunch stopped, fixing Bramblestar with a gaze colder and brighter than the winter moon. "Greetings." she mewed, her voice containing barely restrained anger. "I am Silverarrow of HuntClan. And I would like you to return my Clanmate."

• • • 

The camp erupted into chaos, yowling defiance at the strange she-cat. 

Bramblestar stepped forward, raising his tail for silence. He looked challengingly at Silverarrow. 

"You say that this intruder we found on our territory is one of your warriors? And you just expect to waltz in and simply take her?" he smiled amusedly. "You may be skilled, but you're no match for our ThunderClan warriors. Besides, most of your warriors look no older than our apprentices! So I suggest you come quietly and we'll decide your fate." 

Silverarrow fixed him with a cold glare that made Bramblestar involuntarily flinch back. 

"I do not ask for your opinion. I will merely take my warrior and leave." She flicked her tail, and as if she had given a signal, Nightshade emerged from where she had been confined. 

Nightshade made her way over to Silverarrow's side, bowing her head respectfully to the smaller she-cat. 

Squirrelflight sprang in front of them as they turned to leave. "You can't just take a prisoner and run off!" she protested. 

Silverarrow smiled. "I have centuries more experience than you, kit. You do not stand a chance at fighting me." 

At that, no less than six warriors attacked the small patrol. But the warriors of HuntClan, though small, were skilled and soon had the ThunderClan warriors lying defeated on the ground. 

Silverarrow faced the rest of ThunderClan with a proud gleam in her silvery eyes. "Allow me to introduce some of HuntClan's best warriors. Lightningpine, Battlequeen, Cypressleaf and Mistfire. Us HuntClan warriors may look young, but our battle skills speak for themselves." Turning abruptly, she made her way out of camp, her warriors following silently behind. 

That was the first and last time that ThunderClan ever saw Silverarrow and her clan of she-cats.


End file.
